Angels To Fly: Revised
by ItachiLoverx3
Summary: When you have no one else to turn to for help, you do what you can to survive. In this case Kyuubi and Naruto took the job of prostitution. How would their life change when they encounter the Uchiha brothers and how would Itachi react when he finds out all these years, he had a son. How would the Uchiha's react when they find out the Uzumaki's little secret.
1. Chapter 1: A Sad Departure

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Please don't sue me! I don't got much to give...**

I decided to post this as my first chapter because, it would help give some insight as to why a character might behave the way they do or say the things they might say. I wouldn't really consider it a chapter but it's important so why not.

Um.. the actual real chapter would be Chapter 2 which I cannot wait to post up but let's see how this first chapter does first.

**Warnings**: First off, Mpreg, I mean who doesn't love the impossible being possible, right. Um.. later on there'll be prostitution, occasional swearing here and there, there will be mention of drug use and violence. **BUT** it's not too dark, it has some light and occasional comedy to balance things out.

Oh and there will be some cases where a child might be swearing so I'm warning you ahead. And a big one. OOCness and OC (just two or three) I know a lot of people don't like that, but I'll need it for the story to be possible.

**One Last Thing: **I've read a lot of good ass stories here and they are written so well and beautifully from excellent punctuation to good grammar and choice of words. Me, I'm just a simple teen, sitting in front of a laptop, typing. I don't have those fancy ass words and I write based on my **now** abilities so please don't care too much for my grammar. I'll rather use the words I understand than big ass words that I don't understand.**  
><strong>

Okay I'm done!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>: A Sad Departure

Despairingly, he clutched the pillow to his chest as though he clung onto it for dear life. Rapid tears ran down his cheeks and occasionally he sniffled. His eyes were swollen, red, evident that he had been crying for the whole week, his parents death still fresh in his mind. Just last week, they sat down as a family, joyously eating dinner together and the next day, just like that they were gone.

For the last week, he'd drowned himself in sex and basically anything and everything else, needing and hoping that it'd keep his mind away from reality but it all seemed futile. Nothing was relieving him of his grief. So now here he laid, tucked under a warm sheet covering, sobbing quietly.

He laid there in complete silence for a while till suddenly, the bedroom door abruptly slammed open and hurriedly he wiped his tears away and pulled himself to sit on the bed. He had all week put up a strong front, acting as though his parents death didn't affect him. The last thing he wanted was his _lover_ to see him in such a weak, pathetic state.

Puzzled, he watched as the Uchiha paced back and forth, biting his nails nervously, which caused him to feel uneasy as well.

Finally, Itachi stopped pacing and sighed. "You need to leave." He flatly said, after he seemed to calm a little. He snatched his leather jacket that hung over the chair and hastily swung it on.

Had already heard this so many times, Kyuubi merely got up and began to dress himself but he couldn't help but notice that the Uchiha was oddly, quite harsh with his words.

"Hurry up." Itachi breathed out, as he walked around his bed and grabbed his car keys over the bed stand.

As he dressed, he cautiously debated whether to ask what he had been striving to ask for the past week. Everyday, he told no promised himself he'll ask and at the last minute, he always cowered away, scared of the answer he knew he'd receive. Today, sadly was his last chance and to make matters worse, Itachi was not in the best of moods.

Great...

Taking a deep breath, he exhaled sharply and apprehensively stared up at the waiting teen, nervously. "Um, Tachi I need to talk to you." He hesitantly muttered lowly but loud enough for Itachi to hear.

Itachi, who didn't spare a glance, stepped out of his abnormally large bedroom. "Tell me in the car." He replied, dismissively. _Fuck_, he just wanted him out the house before it was too late.

"Please, it's important." The Uzumaki begged. He wrapped his arms around his abdomen tightly, nervousness causing him to tremble slightly.

Itachi calmly turned around, his expression subtly annoyed. "What is it?'' Irritably, he walked inside his bedroom and leaned against the now closed door, soft dark eyes gazed upon the younger male, impatiently.

He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the right words to say. Tears stung at his eyes and he swallowed dryly, inwardly praying he wouldn't break and become a sobbing mess. Again, he made an attempt to speak and opened his mouth after he found the best choice of words.

"I-I need somewhere to stay." He slowly began, his voice soft and hoarse from the daily sobs. "Please let us stay here with you." He pleaded, his eyes pleading stared at the Uchiha and like a child awaiting a crucial 'yes' or 'no' answer, he swayed his body side to side.

Itachi, dumbfounded, blinked.

"You're joking, right?" He amusingly asked. He laughed hysterically, purposely trying to sound as uncaring and ruthless as possible. This all had to seem like a joke to him.

Kyuubi sucked in his bottom lip, diverting his gaze anywhere else but the Uchiha's cruel eyes. "Please, I'm begging you let us stay, I don't have anyone else."

"No." He straightforwardly, answered. "I told you not to depend on me." Frustrated, he ran his hands through his silky dark hair and sighed dramatically. "This was just for fun Kyuubi, I told you that before you got involve with me." He started to pace, a habit he did when he was angered.

"I know but was this whole year just for fun. Isn't fun only just a month or two. Maybe if you let us stay you'll learn to love us."

"Us? Why do you keep saying us?" He questioned in agitation, his eyes fixed confusingly at the redhead.

Briefly, Kyuubi looked down at his stomach and then back at the Uchiha. He found out a month ago and constantly denied to himself that it was true. He, himself didn't believe it, so why the hell would Itachi? He kept denying it to a point where he couldn't any longer. To a point where symptoms showed and his mother became aware and thus the truth was revealed. Now the issue was telling Itachi who had made it known and clear from the beginning that he had no interest in kids and was the main reason for his lifestyle preference.

Bowing his head lower, velvet strands of hair fell over his face, and he timidly tucked it behind his ears. "Um.. as in us I mean-"

"Fuck, I'm such an idiot." Itachi cut in, no longer interested for an answer. "I should, I should have quit while ahead." He honestly didn't know what to say but in all seriousness, he was blowing this out of proportion but then again he had to put on a convincing act. "Nevertheless you're not staying here, now let's go." He proceeded to the door.

"Why?!" Kyuubi snapped, narrowing his eyes at the older teen in front of him. "Why are you always throwing me out?"

"Because, this is not a fucking relationship, Kyuubi!" He crudely remarked, turning so he now faced the redhead. "I don't love you and you're not suppose to love me. That's the way it was suppose to be, just a game."

Kyuubi's eyes widened in disbelief. His heart stung at those words and he felt the tears gather in his eyes again.

"For a whole year, this was a game." His voice suddenly cracked, as fresh tears fell down his cheeks. He tried to believe the words he spoke, but it just sounded so wrong.

Everyday, for that whole year, he tried to convince himself he felt nothing, that it was simply pleasure and nothing more but sooner or later, feelings would unwillingly surface and there's no denying what the heart feels. "We shared secrets together, we laughed together, we ate together, we did almost everything together." His tone softened with every word he spat. "We had sex almost everyday Itachi. You can't tell me, throughout all of that you felt nothing for me."

With guilt, Itachi looked away. He couldn't stand that sight. Cheerful and playful Kyuubi in a teary mess. His clear high-pitched voice soft and hoarse and those enticing aquamarine eyes, he loved so much now staring desperately at him, it was heart clenching. But what hurt the most, was those words. Those words that were true but he knew, he had to deny.

"I told you, I don't love you. You were nothing but a play thing, just a sex toy." He lied.

"Tachi!" Kyuubi painfully yelled. Those words, those lies they hurt so much. "You're lying." He disbelievingly argued, hoping the Uchiha would come out and say that this was all a bad joke.

"You're only fifteen Kyuubi, what do you honestly know about love. Anyone who would show the slightest bit of interest in you, you'll eagerly accept it as love. That's exactly, what I did." His words were harsh, but he needed the Uzumaki to believe him.

"Okay, so all I was good for was lying on my back and spreading my legs, yeah?"He questioned.

Itachi frowned. "I didn't say that." He huffed.

"No, but you're not denying it neither." With one last look at the person he onced called his _lover,_ Kyuubi wiped his teary eyes with the back of his hands and casually walked towards the door. He was beyond disappointed and ashamed.

His body acted on impulse because without spearing a thought, Itachi brought his redhead into one last embrace and aggressively, he was shoved away, startling him slightly. "Don't ever touch me!" He seethed, eyes glaring daggers. "Stay the hell away from us!" He warned deadly.

Itachi felt his heart shatter. He stared sadly at the Uzumaki who stared back at him with disgust before Kyuubi turned away and left for the last time.

Slamming the door shut, Itachi angrily punched the wall, swearing every word in the book. He slid against the wall to the ground and he brought his hands to face. He cried silently, having done exactly what he was supposed to.

* * *

><p>"No, I don't want to go." Naruto cried. Desperately, he tried to yank his painfully gripped hand away from the woman who pulled him but he was too weak.<p>

"You're being annoying brat." The woman coldly sneered, letting go of the boy's hand. "Get in the car." She ordered.

"I'm not leaving without my brother." He boldly announced, wavering blue eyes stared bravely at the blonde woman before him.

"Listen brat-"

"Naruto!" Both heads turned around to find a redhead slowly walking towards them. Naruto, relieved, gleefully ran towards his brother and stared up at the taller male.

Kyuubi faked on a sincere smile and rested a hand on his younger brother's head. "It's okay, I'm here." He ruffled the golden hair, messily.

"Kyuubi, I don't want to go. I want to stay here with Sasuke and my friends." He whimpered.

He was only twelve and had not been informed of his parents death. Kyuubi had lied to him saying they were off on work elsewhere and would return shortly. He hadn't found the right words to tell him yet and he often wondered how long Naruto would continue to believe his story.

"It's okay, we're going to live with Aunt Tsunade for a while and then mom and dad will come get us in a week." Hopefully by then he would conjure up the courage to finally tell his younger brother the truth.

"Why can't we stay with Sasuke and Itachi. We can ask their parents and-"

"No Naruto, we're not their problem. Plus, mom and dad want us to stay with Aunt Tsunade, so that's exactly what we'll do, okay?"

The blonde hesitantly nodded and grabbed his brother's hand. Kyuubi led him towards the car and Tsunade frowned, glaring at him.

"Where the hell have you been?" She questioned, her eyebrows furrowed.

Kyuubi knowing the woman's true colors, rolled his eyes and ignored her. He simply opened the door and sat in along with his brother. Tsunade bit her lip and let out a breath.

"Lord, give me strength." She mumbled between clenched teeth. She walked around to the front of her van and sat in her driver's seat. She reared the engine on and eagerly drove off.

In the back seat, Kyuubi leaned his head against the window, one hand around his younger brother's shoulder, the other set on his abdomen.

He was only fifteen years old and pregnant, a younger brother to take care off and a psychopath of an aunt to live with.

How the hell was he going to survive?

* * *

><p>Well yeah, reviews are well needed and appreciated. Follows and faves would be nice too.<p>

I swear it get better guys, well hopefully.

Oh by the way Itachi is 17, Kyuubi is 15 and Naruto is 12 here in this chapter.

Before you go on to say, "Kyuubi is 15 and having sex and he's pregnant? What?" Fucking 13 year old's are pregnant these days so yeah, it happens.


	2. Chapter 2:Five years later

**Disclaimer: Not mine...**

OMG! Who else is excited for the Last Naruto Movie!

Updates would be latest every two weeks. Blame school..

Thanks for the follows, faves and reviews.

Let's see, oh something I need to make clear. There are many forms of prostitution, "Angels To Fly" now focuses on five star brothel prostitution. I chose this type because, I did some research and this type of prostitution is not taken very seriously. It is almost somewhat neglected because the prostitutes (escorts) are treated well and they claim to take enjoyment in their work, but I feel as though it's just a front. Every prostitution work whether it be five star or street, there are certain humiliation and psychological trauma that comes with the occupation.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Five Years Later...<p>

Kyuubi Uzumaki sprawled over the bed, his emerald eyes gazed uncertainly at the ceiling. Should he get up or should he not, that was the question. His brother's angered and annoyed screams rang through his bedroom and he groaned knowing who was the cause of his brother's shouts.

Why did he even agree to take the weekend off work. Staying at home was as tiring as being at work, maybe even more. As much as he loved his son, that boy was just too stubborn. He was too much like him and way too much like his father.

A small smile curved onto his lips remembering the Uchiha. It's amazing how famous and successful that family had grown. He wondered how this all affected a certain Uchiha who hated publicity and fame. He wondered if the Uchiha even remembered him.

Then again people didn't usually remember their play things. His smile faltered at that.

"Jay! You are so dead!"

He sighed irritably as the sound of a dish hitting the ground resounded through his room followed by screams.

That was definitely his cue to get up.

Kyuubi involuntarily sat up, slipped his feet into his slippers and stood up. He looked upwards at his wall, at the clock and groaned. It was honestly too early for this. Exiting his room, he walked little down the hall into the living room, where he was greeted with a comical sight. His little five year old ran around the living room, desperately trying to escape his fuming brother.

"I'm sorry." Jay apologized as he ran behind the couch. Naruto rolled his eyes and ran after him, the five year old easily eluded the blonde and ran in front of the couch.

"Jay, stop running or you'll hurt yourself." Hearing that voice, the toddler beamed and made an attempt to run for his mother by running behind the couch. Naruto being closer, ran and grabbed the boy before he could reach his mother. Jay squirmed and screamed occasionally yelling for his mother's help.

Kyuubi sighed and finally walked down the three subtle black and white tiled steps into the living room. "What did he do now?"

Naruto tilted his face away from Jay's reaching arms and replied. "I was trying to make you breakfast and he knocked my pancake batter over the counter."

"Did not!" The boy argued. He pursed his lips cutely and folded his arms over his chest. They both turned their heads when they heard snickering and Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance.

"What's so funny?"

"No, it's just ironic the pancake batter spilled considering how the pancakes would've tasted." He tried to contain in his laugh but he failed miserably, breaking into a fit of laughter.

Naruto's jaw dropped in disbelief. This was the thanks he got for being considerate. "You know what, fuck you." He sat his nephew onto the couch and stormed into his room. Kyuubi was too busy laughing to even try and console the blonde. He didn't mean to hurt his little brother's feelings but Naruto's cooking was seriously indigestible.

Yawning, he tiredly strolled into the adjacent kitchen, his son followed behind him. The kitchen counter was scattered with ingredients, evident of his brother's hard work and he looked downward at the turned over bowl with creamy batter spread underneath it, over the white tiled floor.

"Oh Jay, what am I going to do with you?" In aggravation, he ran his hand through his messy red hair as he bent over and lifted the bowl of the floor, placing it into the sink.

"I'll help clean, mommy." Jay thoughtfully offered, walking towards the spilled batter until his mother softly pulled him away.

"I think you've done enough. Did Naruto bathe you?" The toddler nodded, truthfully. "Okay, go draw Naruto a cute apology picture or something?" He unintentionally shooed him away.

"Okay..." Jay muttered sadly with pouted lips and slowly walked out of the kitchen. He really didn't mean to cause trouble, he only wanted to help out.

Opening one of the bottom cabinets, Kyuubi pulled out a clean rag and soaked it under the faucet. He squeezed the water out of the cloth before he planted himself on his knees and began to clean. He had just woken up and he was already on his motherly duties. Who ever said being a mother was easy... a single one at that.

* * *

><p>"Why am I being kidnapped?" Soft ebony eyes gazed reluctantly out the limousine window at the new city sights.<p>

"We didn't kidnap you, we just forced you against your will to come with us." Sasuke Uchiha, his younger brother smartly replied, smirking in amusement.

The long haired Uchiha's eyes ventured from the window and glared at the teen.

"Lighten up, Itachi. Father wanted us to support dear otouto here on his new business position." Kagami kindly intervened. Itachi stared at his older brother momentarily before glaring back out the window.

"What part of I do not wish to be a part of the family business do you all not understand?" He questioned, reverting his glare back to both brothers.

"Plus, we have an interview that all three of us need to partake in so either way you were bound to come with us, little brother." Kagami smiled sweetly and Itachi frowned.

Combing his hands through his lengthened dark hair, he sighed in defeat.

"Oh I have a joke!" Sasuke announced, trying to ease the tension. Both brothers eyes fell on their little brother questionably and Sasuke cleared his throat in preparation, suppressing a laugh. "What do you call a penguin that can fly?"

"What?" Kagami asked in pretense curiosity while Itachi shuffled in his seat, pulling out his vibrating phone.

"A pen-wing." He laughed hysterically, finding his joke to be hilarious. Kagami merely drank his glass of champagne while Itachi pressed answer on his phone and brought the device to his ear.

Finally calming down from his laughter, he rolled his eyes at his older siblings. Of course they wouldn't find anything funny. Kagami was a workaholic who focused on nothing but work while Itachi was a...well a vampire and of course he wouldn't find anything funny.

Sasuke Uchiha, the only normal one in the Uchiha family, at least, that's what he thought.

"Who called?" Kagami asked. Itachi pocketed his phone, a small smile now formed on his lips.

"Rei." He simply said.

"Oh right Reira, she should be arriving before us."

"She already has." He replied, his tone slightly lifted at the thought of the beautiful woman.

"It would be nice seeing her again." Sasuke commented. Itachi glanced at him then reaching over his seat, he pressed his thumb and index finger together, flicking his otouto on the forehead. "Ow! What was that for?" Sasuke childishly whined, rubbing at his forehead.

"That fail of a joke." He casually replied. Ignoring his brother's glare, he gazed out the window once more.

What was this strange feeling he suddenly had and that name... why was that name now in his head?

* * *

><p>Soft long silken black hair was braided into two sets of cornrows, settling over his shoulders and big beautiful chocolate eyes stared gleefully at his mother. "Mommy, I'm finished." He held up a paper to his mother and the redhead blinked in surprise.<p>

After cleaning up the kitchen, he went on to bathe, dressed himself and made a fresh batch of pancakes for his son and brother. It had taken him roughly three hours the most and throughout all that time, he was still drawing.

That was some hardcore dedication still... it was awkward.

"You spent all that time on making a picture."

"Uh-huh," He replied, casually. What was the big deal, it didn't seem that long. He reached his arms putting the paper on top of the high counter and carefully he climbed up on top of one of the kitchen stools.

Kyuubi set a plate of pancakes in front of his son and the child eyed the food, weirdly. "What?"

"Can I have cereal?" Jay sweetly asked, pushing the plate away. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's wrong with my pancakes? You love my pancakes." Oh gosh, he hoped Naruto's bad cooking wasn't starting to rub off on him.

"They look yummy but I really want Apple Jacks." He explained, grinning toothily.

Sighing, he walked to one of the white glass cabinets and pulled out a small bowl. He went on to prepare a simple cold bowl of cereal and he placed the bowl in front of the child.

"Happy?" The boy nodded and he eagerly brought a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

Kyuubi grinned watching the boy...now it was time for his brother.

Strolling out of the kitchen, he ran to his brother's bedroom. The door was unlocked and he quietly made his way inside, undetected, he smirked. Naruto sat on his bed, back facing the door, his fingers rapidly typed away on his cellphone.

Smirk still in place, he slowly crept towards his brother's bed. Naruto's headphones were on so he was oblivious to his presence, busy singing along to a song. Now close enough, Kyuubi launched at him, tackling him onto the bed.

"Naru-chan!" He exclaimed. He wrapped his arms lovingly around the surprised blonde and nuzzled him. Naruto playfully shoved his brother away, a little too harshly and in result Kyuubi fell backwardly onto the ground on his bottom.

"Ah!" He hissed in pain, his face scrunched up in slight discomfort. Naruto looked at him suspiciously but decided to let it go. What would be the point of even asking, Kyuubi would just ignore him.

Getting off the bed, he walked to his brother and helped him up to his feet. "You okay?" Naruto asked, genuinely concern.

"I'm fine." He smiled in reassurance but only received a pitiful look from his brother. "Gosh, you know I hate when you do that."

"What am I doing?"

Kyuubi folded his arms and frowned. He knew exactly what Naruto was doing and he was not about to engage in another pointless argument. He then grabbed his brother's hand and excitedly led him out of the room, to the kitchen. "I made you breakfast!" He shouted, happily.

A plate full of chocolate chip pancakes, glossed over with syrup was set on a beautiful table mat with a wine glass filled with orange juice beside it. It was sweet, something you'd likely see in a movie.

"I felt really bad for laughing at you since you went through all that trouble to make me breakfast even if it still would've tasted extremely bad."

"Geez, thanks." Naruto replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. What kind of an apology was that?

"And I made you a picture!" Lowering his head, he awed at the picture. It was cute yet he couldn't make out exactly what it was. His brother then explained how Jay had spent hours on drawing the picture and his heart melted.

"I can never stay mad at you, why are you so adorable?" Naruto cooed, pulling the toddler into his arms, he plastered him with endless kisses. He sat down in front of his nicely prepared breakfast and began eating, occasionally feeding the toddler on his lap.

"Oh now you want pancakes." Kyuubi inquired and Jay smiled innocently.

"You're not eating?" Naruto asked, eyes on his fork that was currently cutting through the pastry.

"I put eggs in it."

"Why?"

"Because you're not a vegan." Kyuubi dumbly answered, taking a fresh apple from the fruit basket. Since he was a child, he never ate meat, not because he felt compassion for animals, he just couldn't eat something, knowing that it was once alive.

"But-"

"Shush, just enjoy my cooking." He boasted and Naruto rolled his eyes, smiling.

Was it the perks of being a mother that you instantly became a good cook, because how the hell did Kyuubi receive their mother's cooking genes.

"How does it taste?"

"Disgusting..." He lied. Naruto then looked up and scrutinized his brother. Kyuubi wore a loose white tee with jeans, converse on his feet and his shoulder length hair was tucked into a grey beanie. "You're going out?"

"Yeah to the gym and then run some errands." He lazily replied, chewing on the sweet fruit. "Ew, errands. I sound so old."

"You know Kyuu, when I literally had to beg you to take the day off work, it wasn't so you could finally have time to run errands. No offense Kyuu but you look like shit, you need rest."

"In which way is that not offensive."

"You know what I mean."

"I can take care of myself, stop worrying so damn much." He walked around the counter and attempted to kiss his brother's cheek goodbye and Naruto jerked away, evidently annoyed.

Saddened, Kyuubi sighed and pecked his son's lips goodbye whispering an 'I love you' before he left the kitchen.

"Bye, mommy!" Jay shouted towards the entrance and his mother responded with a simple bye followed by the shutting of the apartment door. "Uncle Naru, are you mad at mommy?" He worriedly asked.

Naruto's jaw shifted in irritation. "Not mad, just worried." He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. He was done watching Kyuubi continuously sacrifice his body over for his sake. He was almost eighteen years old and it was about time he started looking out for himself.

Whether it be a good choice or a bad one, he had to do something.

* * *

><p>Review, follows, faves?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Decisions are Made

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto**

Two weeks like I promised!

For those who read Bitter Hate Turn Sweet, I would update that one as well. Hopefully within two weeks.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Decisions are Made<p>

Uzumaki Naruto stood in his room, a towel securely wrapped around his waist, he dried his long golden tresses with a spare one as he hummed a tune to one of his favorite songs. Hadn't fully dried himself, leftover water from his recent shower trickled down his chest, downward to a beautifully flattened stomach. Tanned skin soft to the touch glistened in his bedroom light, sapphire eyes were currently closed. He was a beautiful young man and he knew that which caused him to have great confidence in himself.

"Blondie, I'm here!" A familiar voice announced, somewhere within the apartment.

Naruto rolled his eyes, evidently annoyed and replied back with a shout. "I'm in my room! I'll be out soon."

Menma sighed in relief, stepping into the air conditioned living room. He ran his hands through his sweat filled hair, sweeping it away from his face as mysterious dark orbs stared at nothing in particular. He was a tall beautiful teen with a calm yet wild personality at times.

Seated on the couch, he waited patiently for his best friend to come out of his room. He growled in annoyance when his head was abruptly nudged forward and he turned to a smirking Uzumaki. Menma glared at the blonde and Naruto laughed lightly in amusement.

"Why the hell it took you so long to get here?"

The teen sucked his teeth, irritated. "Sis had me running around attending to some errands. I didn't even get a chance to eat breakfast. Fuck, I'm so hungry." He leaned back in the couch, arms wrapped around his stomach and he pouted.

"Kyuubi made some pancakes. There's some left if you-" Before the last word finished rolling off his tongue, Menma leaped off the couch, dashing towards the kitchen. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. He acted as though he hadn't eaten for weeks.

Struggle…

Naruto headed for the kitchen, halting in his steps when he realized something. It was quiet, too quiet. "Jaron!" He called out.

There was a moment of silence before the toddler responded. "Yes?"

"Where are you?"

"Bedroom!" He was slightly relieved.

"Come here, I got a surprise for you!" He heard shuffling from the room and then fast feet heading towards him. Soon Jay was in sight, grinning excitedly and he looked around confused. He didn't see any bicycle around or candy for that matter.

"Where's the surprise?" Jay asked as he walked down the steps to his uncle. Naruto smiled and pointed to the direction of the kitchen.

The toddler beamed running towards the room. Menma was leaned against the counter his fingers tapping on the marble surface as he impatiently waited for his breakfast to finish heating in the microwave.

"Menny!" His head whirled around at that booming voice and he grinned seeing the toddler run to him. Bending down, he opened his arms and Jay ran into him, giving him a big loving hug which the teen sweetly returned, lifting the child off the ground. "I missed you, Menny!"

"I missed you too, bluebird." Menma replied in a childish voice. He pulled away from the hug and gazed at the child, examining him. It was unbelievable how pretty the child was. He resembled more so of a girl than a boy which would make sense since Kyuubi also resembled a female greatly as well. "Have you been behaving?" He asked, already knowing the answer to his question.

"Uh huh, I've been a good boy." He cheekily replied, an innocent smile curved onto his lips and the blonde looked at him quizzically. The tone he used to answer that question, made it clear he was lying and he wondered if the boy did that deliberately or whether he was oblivious to it.

He opened his mouth to say something when the ding of the microwave announced that his food was ready. Gleefully, he opened the microwave, pulling out his plate of pancakes and setting it onto the counter. Pouring some syrup onto the pastries, he took a small portion into his mouth and he hummed in the delicious taste. It was just pancakes but damn they tasted soooo good.

"You're such a fat ass." Naruto teased, entering the kitchen. He laughed at the blonde before him, literally in bliss over food. It was hysterical.

Menma merely waved him off, continuing to eat his breakfast. Naruto's expression then became doleful as he now remembered why he had called his friend over in the place. "Jay, can you go to your room for a while?"

"Why?" The boy countered, attitude strained in his soft voice. Naruto crossed his arms, his expression stern.

"Because I asked you to." Jay noticed the blonde's serious tone and carefully hopped off the counter, walking pass him out of the kitchen. Naruto noticed him mumble something under his breath but decided to let it go.

"He's becoming a rude little thing, isn't he?"

"I don't know where he's getting that from." He ran his fingers through his hair, making his way to the teen. Menma looked at him and he arched his eyebrow at the sudden change of expression.

"You okay?" He asked, mouth full of food.

"I made up my mind." Naruto simply replied.

* * *

><p>Itachi gazed down at the object in his hands uncertainly. He moved his gaze back to his brothers and an eyebrow immediately rose as he suppressed a laugh, his lips tugging at the sides, revealing an amusing smirk.<p>

Sasuke took notice and made an attempt to hit the raven but was stopped by his elder brother. "You need to wear it, Itachi. No one knows we're arriving and it'll help for us to keep a low profile." Kagami ushered.

Okay, how ironic did he sound right now? Low profile, yet here they sat in a limo. Low profile, yet rented the most expensive suite within a well-known populated hotel. Oh the irony...

"Brother, I think you need to recheck your definition for the phrase." Itachi muttered, settling his eyes back to his hands. A silicone realistic human face disguise was set on his lap. It was a simple plastic skin-like mask yet it had the preferences of a real face. The skin tone, eye cut outs, nostrils, hair, it all matched so perfectly to his complexion and it was in fact amazing that something like this even existed. Still…no way in hell was he putting that on.

"You see that brother?" Sasuke remarked, looking at Kagami while he appointed an accusing finger at his other brother. "He thinks he's too good for it." His disguise was already in place making him take the new appearance of a redhead teenager. Itachi didn't spare him a glance, as though he had not said anything at all and Sasuke scowled in agitation. "You should be happy Itachi, it'll shield you from the sun. You know so you don't burn…or is it sparkle nowadays."

"Enough, Sasuke." Kagami breathed out as he threw his head back in annoyance. One of the reasons why he preferred to travel alone without his siblings - they bickered back and forth like children.

"Brother, I don't think he knows how to shut that mouth of his up." Itachi began. "He'll make a man incredibly happy one day when that mouth of his is put to better use." Itachi grinned and Sasuke shot him a glare which he indifferently shrugged off.

He didn't usually engage in his brother's childish ways but at times, it was fun to beat him at his own game.

"Itachi, we have arrived Sir." The limo driver informed respectfully. Itachi simply replied with a "thank you" as he now focused on fixing the disguise over his face correctly. As much as he hated it, he much rather comply to wearing it than dealing with his many fans and pesky paparazzi. They were a nuisance, he'd rather not bother with.

"We're not at the hotel yet. Why did we stop?" Sasuke questioned. He along with Kagami looked at Itachi, eyes asking the same question. Itachi continued to position the last assets off the silicone skin on his face before he pressed the finishing touches along his jawline, fake brunette hair dangling in his face.

"I'll see you later, brother." Itachi waved to his elder brother, neglecting Sasuke as he opened the door of the limo and stepped out to the concrete. Pedestrians noticed him but didn't seem fazed. He seemed of normal status, only intriguing thing being the nice all black attire suit that clothed his body. Itachi finally closed the limo door and the limo reared away, his otouto's sarcastic screams fading away with the vehicle.

He then looked around at the many sights and to say the least he was not impressed. It was basic, same mediocre skyscrapers, business broadcast on wide television and average people going on their sequential robotic lifestyle. It was boring and that's one thing he hated. Boredom.

Frustrated, Itachi turned hastily around, about to head on his way when something rather someone collided with him along with the sudden feel of liquid on his body. His eyes lowered down to see smoothie like liquid splattered over his highly expensive suit and he glared immensely at the person in front of him.

Eyes wide in mild shock and embarrassment, Kyuubi pocketed his cellphone slowly backing away from the man he had bumped into. He knew better than to be texting while walking and now here he was in a predicament. He slowly lifted his gaze to the man and he stared apologetically at him.

"I'm so sorry. I really should have watched where I was going." He apologized, remorsefully. He then noticed the liquid dripping from the stranger's clothing and he gasped. "Shit! I'm so sorry." He looked up once more peeking a glance and he knitted his eyebrows seeing the strange shocked look on the man's face.

Itachi wasn't one to yell over spilled milk (no pun intended) and although as angry as he was, a simple sorry would have subdued it away. He watched as the slightly shorter man lifted up his head to gaze at him and his eyes widened in shock. No hell fucking way! After six years and here he stood.

Kyuubi Uzumaki.

Itachi noticed the redhead had a more mature quality to himself and his stature was more feminine than he remembered. He was dressed in loose clothing yet you could see his curves hidden within the clothes. Itachi went on to examine the Uzumaki so intensely that he failed to realize he was making the man uncomfortable, lost in his moment of nostalgia.

"Stop looking at me like that." Kyuubi awkwardly said, softly shoving the man away and he looked at him weirdly. Itachi snapped out of his thoughts and blinked a few times which he found slightly uncomfortable in the mask.

He opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it, realizing that Kyuubi might recognize him. He gave a small smile and Kyuu raised an eyebrow in question. Itachi then did a couple of hand gestures having to result to using sign language for what reason he didn't know why. He could've simply just walked away.

Kyuubi shocked, giggled as he now felt somewhat stupid. All of his apologies had fallen to deaf ears, literally. He cleaned the shirt a little more before folding the napkin in his hand and cleaned himself as well. He bowed respectfully to the man since he sadly didn't know any sign language other than how to spell his name. He then smiled once more and awkwardly brushed past the man to walk away.

Suddenly a wave of dizziness struck him and he immediately brought a hand to his head, hissing in pain. His head was pounding like crazy and he couldn't even stare up straight. Reluctantly, he took a step forward and his knees gave out, expecting to fall to the ground but felt strong arms hold him up.

_They say a body is like a machine, if you overwork it it'll eventually give out._

Kyuubi immediately lifted himself from the man and turned around, a hand massaging his head.

"Thank you." He softly said with a bow of his head. He then began to walk, taking slow shakily steps. Itachi watched him cautiously for a while, concern filled in his eyes before he slowly turned around when he heard a car sped up to him.

A bold black messenger car parked beside him and he watched as his best friend/assistant hurriedly stepped out tossing him his keys. "Is everything okay?" Shisui politely asked, noticing the worried look on the Uchiha's face.

Itachi stared at him blankly and sighed as he walked around the small car. "Change of plans we're staying."

Shisui tilted his head in confusion before opening the front door and plopping into the front seat. Their original plan was for them to rendezvous at that specific place so they could leave since Itachi had no interest in the city whatsoever so what was with the sudden change of heart. "May I ask why you decided to stay?"

"… Let's just say something caught my eye." He flatly answered, revving the engine on and taking off towards the hotel.

* * *

><p>"You're being overly dramatic, don't you think?" Naruto voiced out, walking out of the kitchen with Menma following closely behind him.<p>

"Overly dramatic, are you hearing yourself?" He argued.

"Look, I'm trying to help out Kyuu, okay. Don't make it seem like I'm doing a bad thing."

"If you really wanna help him out, get an after school job. Like work at subway or something."

"The fuck an $8 an hour job gonna do for me?"

Menma gripped his hair, taking in an agitated breath. "I really don't care! Look, you're not becoming a prostitute and that's final."

Naruto looked at him amused. "I wasn't asking for your permission."

"Do you hear yourself right now? You're only seventeen Naruto!"

"Kyuubi started when he was sixteen." He countered and Menma shot him a glare. He had expected this sort of reaction from the blonde and he had hoped he'll be more understanding towards the situation. Then again Menma treated him like he was his younger brother, always there to protect and defend him when needed so it would make sense for him to have this sort of reaction. Still…even if Menma agreed or not, his mind was already made.

"Menny, I'm trying to help Kyuubi. I know he's not complaining but I'm not stupid, I can see how tired and worn out he is. Every night, every day just to make dues for rent, groceries, his college debts and now saving for me to go to college. It's too much for him and I just want to him help out."

"Kyuu, went to college?"

"Community college for a year, he stopped when the expenses were too much. So you understand why I need to do this right?"

A moment of silence lingered between them and Menma let out a soft sigh.

"Naruto you haven't even had your first kiss yet. Do you really want to lose your virginity to a stranger, someone you don't even know or love just for the sake of money?"

"That's where you come in." Naruto gave him a nervous look while the blonde teen stared back at him, incredulously.

* * *

><p>I don't know if a face mask like that even exist but just pretend it does. It's a fictional story just go along with it.<p>

Shisui recognized Itachi because of his clothing, I say this because I know someone was gonna ask that question in the reviews.

Have an open mind for Naruto...really.

Reviews? Faves? Likes? Advise?


End file.
